


Then the charm is firm and good

by serpentess22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Macbeth - Freeform, Malfoy Manor's library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentess22/pseuds/serpentess22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Macbeth, Act 4 Scene 1)<br/>All:<br/>Double, double, toil and trouble;<br/>Fire burn and cauldron bubble. </p>
<p>Second witch:<br/>Cool it with a baboon's blood,<br/>Then the charm is firm and good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then the charm is firm and good

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but shameless self-indulgence. I couldn't resist. I think Draco/Hermione or Draco/Pansy are fascinating substitutes for Macbeth and Lady Macbeth.

"Pansy," Draco says irritably. "Give it to me. I have to have Act 4 memorized by evening, you know!" 

"Go get another copy," Pansy snaps at him without looking up from where she's curled up on the couch. "You have about ten different publications of Macbeth in this library alone." 

"You don't even like dramas," he whines. "And that's my copy."

"No, but I like Macbeth," she says. "And, incidentally, you've got the prettiest edition." She can feel that green-eyed monster in her chest rear up and hiss as she runs her fingers lovingly over the cover. It's a beautiful dark red with a sort of embossed texture. She could sit there and touch it for forever. 

"If you like it so much, I'll duplicate it for you as a Christmas present." Draco reaches out and tugs at her sleeve impatiently. "Pansy. I need it. Father will kill me if I don't do this." 

She ignores him. 

"Pansy. Have you no pity?" 

Silence. 

"I'll agree to dress up as Macbeth for you next Halloween, how's that?"   
   
That gets her attention. She frowns at him. 

"Halloween is almost a year away." 

"For Valentine's, then!" 

She contemplates the idea. It's wonderfully tempting. She's lost count of the number of times she's sighed and daydreamed about the two of them - never mind Romeo and Juliet, or Lancelot and Guinevere. They'd be Macbeth and Lady Macbeth, ruling other Slytherin House together when they went to Hogwarts. It was a lovely fantasy, and Pansy had every intention of fulfilling it. 

"And I won't complain, I won't say a word," Draco continues hopefully, trying to sound enticing. "Even if I have to embarrass myself wearing a hideous robe," he mutters, but she chooses not to hear that. 

"All right, then," she says finally, relinquishing Macbeth reluctantly when he pulls it away. "But you must wear that crown I found in my attic, and a belt to cinch the robe. And, oh! Do you think your Uncle Severus knows a potion that'd help me make authentic bloodstains?" 

He groans. 


End file.
